Cicatrices y Recuerdos
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Las cicatrices nos cuentan mucho de la historia de una persona. John creía conocer todo lo necesario acerca de Sherlock, sin embargo, ahora sus cicatrices le contarán mucho más. Incluso tal vez cosas que no quería saber.


**Disclaimer:** John Watson y Sherlock Holmes pertenecen al Canon Holmesiano, el cual a su vez le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Así mismo, la versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Ésta historia es de mi completa autoría y no gano más que una cruda cicatriz en el alma al escribirla y publicarla. Ah, y también puntos para mi equipo, The Pool :D pero eso no tiene valor monetario así que no cuenta .-.

**Beta:** SarahNazareth. Muchas gracias, querida ^^

**Palabras:** 3000 según Word. 2999 según AO3 .-.

**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el tema del mes de abril de 2015, "Cambio de Cuerpos".**

* * *

John se removió en la cama, incómodo. El hombro y la pierna le dolían como no lo habían hecho en muchos años y sentía el resto del cuerpo entumecido. Aún medio dormido, intentó rememorar los acontecimientos del día anterior, viendo las imágenes en su mente.

«_Sherlock le había llamado para que le acompañara en la persecución de unos criminales y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a su encuentro, dejando a una muy embarazada y molesta esposa en casa. Al volver, tuvo una discusión por eso mismo con Mary que lo llevó a dormir de nuevo en el sofá de la sala»._

John gruñó. Aquella situación se venía repitiendo tan a menudo que incluso estaba pensando en comprar un sofá-cama y quedarse allí definitivamente. Inquieto, se removió nuevamente entre las sábanas. Tal vez el correteo y la incomodidad del sofá le entumecieron de esa forma el cuerpo, porque _diablos,_ sentía como si le hubiesen caído a golpes o como si hubiese tenido un arduo día de entrenamiento sin haber hecho ejercicio en meses. Sin embargo, él sabía que su condición física no era tan desfavorable. Por mucho que ya no saliese con Sherlock tan seguido como antes, John no se había entregado al sedentarismo; siempre esperando una súbita llamada a la acción, justo como la del día anterior.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada con pereza, dándose cuenta de pronto que si había terminado en el sofá de su casa,_ ¿cómo es que ahora se encontraba en una cama?_ Finalmente abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar las imágenes que estos le ofrecían. Definitivamente no se encontraba en su cuarto. Tampoco en su casa. De hecho, estaba en la mismísima habitación de Sherlock Holmes.

De súbito, el pulso se le aceleró considerablemente. _¿Cómo rayos había terminado allí? ¿Acaso finalmente había metido la pata hasta el fondo y hecho lo impensable?..._ Ante esa idea, John no pudo más que soltar una risa desganada, haciéndole quejarse por el malestar que esa acción le causó en su entumecido cuerpo. _Ya, claro. Como si fuese posible,_ pensó, y después intentó incorporarse lentamente, costándole mucho más de lo que pensaba y soltando varios quejidos mientras lo hacía. Su cabeza le martilleaba, su estómago lo sentía hueco y sus ojos lagrimeaban pegajosamente. Todo era culpa de Sherlock… ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, pero de que todo era su culpa, lo era. Probablemente lo había drogado de nuevo y tal vez hecho alguna clase de experimento sobre él o algo por el estilo. _Maldito crío._

A duras penas se dirigió al baño, sintiéndose aturdido y torpe; sin poder medir bien las distancias como si de alguna forma lo hubiesen estirado en la noche. ¿Acaso era posible? Si lo era, muy probablemente Sherlock era el culpable.

Después de remojarse la cara y finalmente despabilar, John se miró en el espejo para encontrarse cara a cara con el causante de todos sus males; dejándolo paralizado. No sería tanta la sorpresa de encontrarse a Sherlock en el baño de no ser porque donde veía al consultor era en su propio reflejo.

–¿Pero qué demo…? –comenzó a exclamar, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz de su compañero salir de sus labios. Sus propias expresiones y movimientos eran los que ahora veía en el rostro de Sherlock, devolviéndole la mirada en el espejo.

No sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, no sabía por qué ni para qué, pero sea lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, toda la culpa la tenía Sherlock. De eso estaba seguro.

John maldijo por lo bajo, mareado y ansioso. No sintiéndose bien en aquel cuerpo, optó por tomárselo todo con calma, como si fuese un juego de niños o un simple sueño. Sentía su espalda caliente y sus hombros tensos, así que pasó una mano de largos dedos sobre el músculo de su hombro izquierdo y lo masajeó, rozando sin querer una superficie desigual y corrugada cerca de su omoplato, detonando una serie de devastadoras imágenes en su cabeza.

_«John observó a su carcelero desde abajo mientras guindaba pesadamente de sus manos atadas con cadenas a cada pared lateral de la habitación. El cabello largo y oscuro le caía sobre el rostro empapado en sudor y sangre. Evaluó el daño en su cuerpo; dos costillas rotas, ligera hemorragia interna, pérdida considerable de sangre en la herida de su pierna; la deshidratación y desnutrición, así como el desangramiento le darían sólo media hora más de consciencia, y…_

_Una cadena gruesa y oxidada, idéntica a las que lo mantenían maniatado a las paredes, acertó un golpe directo en su costado, agrietando aún más su costilla fracturada y haciéndole proferir un grito desgarrador mientras más lagrimas de agonía le recorrían sus mejillas magulladas y ensangrentadas, haciéndole perder el hilo de pensamiento momentáneamente. _

_Su carcelero le volvió a gritar en ruso, esperando que contestara, pero John sólo le miró desafiante como siempre y luego le lanzó un escupitajo que tenía más sangre que saliva, ganándose un golpe directo a su rostro, dejándolo inerte, de rodillas en el suelo, sostenido solamente por las cadenas en sus muñecas. El carcelero le dio una señal a quien fuese que estaba detrás de él y John sintió golpe tras golpe propinar en su espalda, sacando horribles quejidos agónicos de su garganta. _

_Cuando ya John no creía poder soportar más tiempo consciente, recibió un último golpe con una cadena que parecía tener un eslabón deforme, pues sintió cómo el frío metal le desgarró toda la piel desde el inicio de su omoplato izquierdo hasta casi la última costilla de su costado derecho, sacándole el más horripilante y doloroso de todos los alaridos que pudo haber soltado antes.»_

John trastabilló completamente aturdido y enfermo desde el baño hasta la cocina, tropezando con las paredes al caminar y golpeando todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, tirando varias cosas al piso. Cayó al suelo en el umbral que dividía la cocina de la sala y vomitó todo lo que su estómago vacío no tenía. Los ácidos fluidos expulsados le quemaron la garganta y sintió cómo las lágrimas calientes le mojaban el rostro y caían al suelo frente a él.

_¿Qué había sido eso? ¡¿Qué maldita pesadilla había sido todo eso?!_

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía débil, incapaz de mover un músculo. Aturdido, asustado, adolorido, enfadado y afligido. Tenía ganas de tirarse al piso y llorar, sin importarle caer en la poca inmundicia que había vomitado; sólo queriendo rendirse a sus sentimientos y sucumbir al llanto. Sin embargo, sin saber de dónde había sacado las fuerzas, se dirigió con paso torpe y agónico a la sala y se detuvo en frente de un espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía semi-desembalado sobre el sofá de tres plazas. En algún momento pasado Sherlock se las había arreglado para romper el de su cuarto y había ordenado un remplazo hace poco, el cuál ahora se encontraba convenientemente frente a él.

John se observó a sí mismo en el cuerpo de Sherlock. Estaba descalzo con su ropa de dormir puesta, incluyendo la bata azul que se colocaba para andar por la casa. Sus ojos estaban rojos y seguían botando lágrimas; sus manos temblaban y podía ver su propio pecho subir y bajar rápidamente mientras John comenzaba a hiperventilar. Se acercó lentamente a su reflejo y tocó el cristal sin proponérselo, aún sin poder creer complemente lo que el espejo le decía. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la fría superficie del cristal, su mente se llenó de nuevas imágenes.

_«El mercenario tenía acorralado a John en la habitación de Sherlock. Rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a responder el ataque, aquel fornido hombre de múltiples tatuajes se abalanzó hacia él con barra de hierro en mano y lo estampó contra el armario, quebrando en mil pedazos el espejo de cuerpo entero y haciéndole clavar varios cristales en su espalda y rasgando un poco su cuero cabelludo con el impacto…»_

John apartó los dedos como si el contacto le hubiese quemado y trastabilló hacia atrás, tropezando con la mesa de té y cayendo al piso dando vueltas, sintiendo todavía la adrenalina del recuerdo y esperando ver al mercenario frente a él, incorporándose rápidamente en modo defensivo.

Al no ver a nadie más en el apartamento, la energía se disipó inmediatamente y sólo quedó una abrumadora sensación de impotencia y desasosiego que lo llevó a abrazarse a sus piernas y llorar desesperado, como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Estaba hiperventilando y comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico. La habitación le daba vueltas y tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas solamente para recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que tranquilizarse y respirar.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero de pronto se dio cuenta que llevaba rato con su respiración normalizada y sus pensamientos perdidos en la nada. Su hombro le dolía con fuerza y su pierna no le quería responder bien. Estaba preocupándose de tener que volver a usar su bastón cuando recordó que no se encontraba en su propio cuerpo. Observó a los lados y luego a sus manos, verificando que toda la situación era tan real como al principio lo había considerado. Y así era.

A duras penas se levantó del piso y se quitó la bata con lentitud. _¿Por qué su hombro le dolía si a quien habían disparado en el ejército era a él y no a Sherlock?_ Tenía que verificar sus dudas… Tenía que hacerlo… Pero al comenzar a quitarle la camisa al cuerpo de Sherlock que ahora poseía, se quedó paralizado… ¿De verdad quería saberlo? ¿De verdad quería saber la razón del dolor y entumecimiento de su cuerpo? ¿La razón de la sensación tan familiar en aquel hombro que no era suyo?... No. Definitivamente no quería… Pero tenía que hacerlo… Así que, de un solo movimiento se quitó la camisa del pijama y lo lanzo a un lado, lejos de él.

Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. El torso de Sherlock se encontraba completamente lleno de moretones viejos y cicatrices aún más viejas. El hombro izquierdo ostentaba una horrible y deforme cicatriz que hacía juego con la que John tenía en su verdadero cuerpo. Justo debajo de sus costillas derechas, una cicatriz larga y fea que combinaba con otra cerca de su cadera, igual de larga y fea, abultada y de un color oscuro por haber sanado mal. John quiso vomitar de nuevo cuando sus ojos captaron sin querer el reflejo del espejo de la chimenea sobre el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a él, el cual le mostraba claramente todas las heridas y horribles cicatrices que exhibían la espalda de Sherlock.

Recordó esas visiones de tortura y agonía que el tocar una de esas cicatrices desató y finalmente se dio cuenta y aceptó que no habían sido ilusiones y pesadillas lo que había vivido momentos antes, sino los meros recuerdos que el cuerpo de Sherlock desataba en su mente. Aquel hombre que John tanto amaba había pasado por eso en algún momento de su vida. En un momento en el que él no estaba allí para ayudarle y protegerle; y por un minuto se sintió como la peor escoria del universo y tuvo la necesidad de torturarse aún más y descubrir la historia detrás de todas esas heridas.

Examinó la del hombro primero. Aún no se explicaba cómo no la había visto antes si había sido él quien lo había atendido en su recuperación tras aquel fatídico día en que a su esposa le había dado por dispararle a su mejor amigo. Pero, sin querer repasar más en ese hilo de pensamiento, tocó la herida del hombro y enseguida las imágenes vinieron a su mente, esta vez más súbitas, como si ese cuerpo quisiese evitar recordar.

_«John… No… _Sherlock_ sintió la bala penetrar su hombro y hacerle caer al piso. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar mordiendo un trozo de bambu seco con todas sus fuerzas, gritando agónico, mientras tres hombres lo sostenían contra el piso con fuerza en una choza en medio de la selva, al tiempo que un chamán hurgaba dentro de la herida con una navaja vieja y sin ninguna clase de anestesia, en busca de la bala para así poder salvarle la vida.»_

A John no le dio tiempo de recomponerse del horrible recuerdo cuando sin querer se pasó las manos por el interior de los codos, intentando abrazarse a sí mismo por la conmoción, desencadenando otro flujo de imágenes en su cabeza.

_«_Sherlock _se aplicó la inyección en el brazo y suspiró agradecido, finalmente sintiendo los efectos de la heroína en su ser. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba sacar su cabeza del mundo real por un momento. Apartarla de los recuerdos continuos de la boda de John, de haber perdido a John, de la constante ausencia de John. Todos esos pensamientos que le recordaban cuánto extrañaba a John y cuánto añoraba tenerlo cerca y en su completa posesión.»_

John se sintió a desfallecer ante el flujo de sentimientos que aquel recuerdo le había ofrecido. Miró sus brazos y observó el sin fin de moretones y punzadas frescas que le gritaban la cantidad de veces que Sherlock se había drogado recientemente. Dolían y se notaba que no las dejaba cicatrizar cuando ya tenía otra aguja clavada en su interior.

No pudo seguir viendo aquellos brazos y apartó la mirada, encontrándose para su horror con el reflejo de ese torso desnudo frente a él, en el espejo de la chimenea. Una cicatriz en particular llamó su atención. Una que su propio cerebro había ignorado hasta el momento. Una que ahora no podía ignorar por nada del mundo y que se hallaba justo en el centro de su torso, unos centímetros a la derecha. Era la más pequeña y limpia de todas, un pequeño punto insignificante en medio de ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices aterradoras… Pero, oh, cuán importante era.

John la tocó sin miramientos.

_«Sherlock estaba aterrado. Petrificado. Mary le apuntaba con un arma directo a su pecho. El había intentado ignorar las señales. Había decidido fingir que no sabía que Mary era una mentirosa peligrosa. John la había escogido y él quería estar cerca de John así que no podía, por nada del mundo, estar en contra de aquello a lo que John quisiese. Por eso lo ignoró… y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. _

_–Oh, Sherlock, si das un paso más te juro que te mataré –dijo Mary. Sus gestos eran fríos y cínicos. Hablaba peligrosamente en serio. Pero Sherlock volvió a intentar confiar en ella. Volvió a intentar pensar que tal vez para Mary, John era más importante que todo aquello y aún podía encontrar algo bueno en su interior.»_

John sintió cómo la bala se introdujo en el estupefacto cuerpo de Sherlock antes de que unos pasos apresurados lo sacaran de su pensamiento y recuerdo, haciéndolo girar a la entrada para encontrar a su verdadero cuerpo mirarle con ojos aterrados y la respiración entrecortada.

–¡John…! –pronunció su propia voz desde otros labios, sin aliento.

John entendió de inmediato que ese que ahora poseía su figura, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, quien al verse en tal situación no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de salir en su encuentro y probablemente evitar justo lo que ya había pasado. John sabía que el estado en que se encontraba decía todo. En frente de un espejo, con el torso descubierto, las manos al frente sin poder creer lo que veía y los ojos llorosos y aún aguados de todo lo que sentía al estar en posesión de aquel cuerpo.

Sherlock dio un paso al frente y John levantó su mano izquierda como señal para evitar que avanzara más.

–¡No te me acerques…! –exclamó con la voz entrecortada, haciendo detonar otro recuerdo que el mismo John había vivido en carne propia, desde otro punto de vida.

_«–¡Quédate justo donde estás…! –exclamó Sherlock, desesperado– ¡No te muevas! Mantén tus ojos fijos en mí –suplicó Sherlock, llorando y con el corazón roto– Por favor, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? _

_Destrozado, Sherlock le agradeció a un Dios en el que no creía por haberle dado la oportunidad de despedirse de su amado John. Sabía que no moriría en aquella azotea pero esa llamada era definitivamente la última vez que podría hablar directamente con su compañero. Deseaba poder decirle todo, deseaba poder decirle que regresaría y que por favor lo esperaba; pero no podía. La vida de John era más importante que la suya propia y de todos modos probablemente encontraría el fin de sus días en un país lejano, batallando contra la red de Moriarty, mientras John se quedaba aquí esperando su regreso; o peor, decidiría ir con él. _

_No podía permitir eso. No podía permitir que a John le sucediese algo. No era capaz de soportarlo… Así que le dejó su única despedida a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo… y saltó.»_

John se desplomó en el piso ante el súbito cúmulo de sensaciones que le causó ese último recuerdo, sucumbiendo al llanto y al desgarrador sentimiento de abandono y desasosiego que lo embargó completamente, dejándolo hecho una masa de temblores, lágrimas y dolores, en medio de la sala.

Pronto, sintió unos fuertes brazos cerrarse alrededor suyo y cobijarlo fuertemente mientras escuchaba a su propia voz disculparse una y otra vez en contra de su frente. Él también se aferró con fuerza a ese cuerpo fornido que lo abrazaba y mecía, mientras intentaba contener los temblores y espasmos que recorrían todo su ser debido al llanto y la conmoción.

John quería decirle que lo perdonaba, que también lo amaba y que lo quería a su lado. Que lamentaba todo por lo que había pasado y que jamás volvería a dejarlo solo. Pero su voz simplemente no salía, opacada por los sollozos y el llanto descontrolado.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaban las horas y se calmaban, John se juró a si mismo que jamás permitiría que Sherlock fuese herido así una vez más.

Ahora, era su turno de protegerlo… Y lo haría bien.

**Fin**

**Nota:** Desde hace mucho tiempo que había querido hacer una historia de John descubriendo las cicatrices post-Reichenbach de Sherlock, por lo que me alegro de haber podido aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerlo. Nuevamente, el límite de 3000palabras me ha dejado falla, pero más que continuarla me gustaría poder hacer una "versión extendida"; sin embargo, no estoy segura de hacerla pues, a pesar de todo, me ha gustado mucho el resultado final J

Muchísimas gracias por leer. En la versión original iba a existir un pequeño trozo de humor para aligerar el angst, pero no sobrevivió a los cortes. Sorry, not sorry ^^

Que tengan un maravilloso día :D


End file.
